


Free Range, Locally Sourced

by FishLeather



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, New York setting, Vegetarianism, Winter, fashion - Freeform, heavily implied minor character death, rich people being the weird sociopaths they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishLeather/pseuds/FishLeather
Summary: Can't she just go to the farmer's market? Damn.





	Free Range, Locally Sourced

People constantly disappear from the richest parts of manhattan. Not anyone important. Not anyone who really had a right to be there, no one making more than, say, $800,000 a year. No one from more than 50 miles outside the city itself, so no one international either. And no homeless people. That just leaves everyone else. The businesslike flock of new york city.

Black wool curtains billow out of the 30th story window of a penthouse, their impressive weight only moved by the terrific winds at such a height. Black wool. Free range. Locally sourced. Dozens of breast-buttons and zippers and other butchery refuse sit in a jar in her living room.

She doesn’t eat them. She’s vegetarian. But she never denied the use of animal products in general. So her bread has always been buttered and honied, her windows Cloaked in wool, her well-shined shoes always the very thickest leather. She does not eat because eating is done once before it’s over. She likes to soak in the lives, not drink them. Awkwardly, then, she draws the line at tallow soap. Too literal. Too prone to cause an itching on her skin.

400 feet below, a rising-star businessman clutches his coat tighter against the beginnings of a february snowstorm. He turns up his collar against the wind.

His winter hide is stark against the snowflakes.

Black wool.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't she just go to the farmer's market? Damn.


End file.
